


The Two Wolves | Shirou Ogami (BNA) x Female!Reader

by anime_umbrella



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_umbrella/pseuds/anime_umbrella
Summary: Y/n L/n is a wolf beastman orphan who was once hiding from beastman hunters in Japan. Shirou Ogami himself found her on the streets on that fateful day. Ever since he brought her to Anima City, she's fallen for him like every cliché love story there is. But it's hard to get through Shirou's hard shell. Will Y/n be able to get Shirou to open up and fall for her too?
Relationships: Ogami Shirou/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. 案内 (Information)

Hey there! You clicked on this story because you wanted some good Shirou x Reader content... right?

Unless you're one of the people I bribed to support my story, that is. If you are: Wow you're actually reading my book... epic!

Anyway, I was going through Wattpad after watching BNA and I noticed that there aren't any Shirou x Reader books here! In fact, there are barely any on any fanfiction sites (I only checked here and Wattpad, so don't take my word for this)!

Me being the weeb I am (and the type to fall for every single anime guy she stumbles upon), decided to take matters into my own hands.

So before you read the actual fanfic, here's some important information you guys should know:

Story Information:  
-When Japanese names are mentioned, it's always last name first.  
e.g. Ogami Shirou, Kagemori Michiru  
-Yes, the chapter titles will be in Japanese (thank you Google Translate), but the English will be next to it.

Character Information:  
『General』  
Name: Y/n L/n  
Age: 19  
Birthday: March 16, 2002

『Human Form』  
Height: Y/h (your height)  
Hair color: H/c  
Eye color: E/c

『Beastman Form』  
Height: 8 cm taller than Y/h  
Hair (fur) color: Blue gray  
Eye color: E/c

『Relationships』  
=Kawakami Takechi=  
Kawakami Takechi, or Take for short, is Y/n's adoptive older brother. He is older by 5 years. They are very close to each other. Take was secretly a big fan of beastmen while his parents were against it, so when he confided in Y/n, she revealed her true form. He is the only human who knows about Y/n's true form.  
=Kawakami Toshimichi=  
Kawakami Toshimichi, or Toshi for short, is Y/n's adoptive younger brother. He is younger by 2 years. Toshi took after his parents and hated beastmen. Takechi had tried multiple times to convince Toshi to believe otherwise, but it never worked. When Y/n was adopted, he was only 6, and didn't understand the concept of adoption. He treated Y/n like his own sister, but Y/n was always a little scared of him since he hated beastmen with a passion.  
=Kawakami Roka=  
Kawakami Roka is Y/n adoptive younger sister. She is younger by 3 years. Roka was always a loud and positive person. As a result, she never understood why her family hated beastmen so much. She, like her oldest brother, admired beastmen. Although she doesn't know about Y/n's true form, Roka was someone Y/n could confide in when Takechi wasn't there.  
=Sonoda Yuriko=  
Sonoda Yuriko, or Yuki for short, is one of Y/n's closest human friends. In Grade 5, Y/n was a victim of bullying because of her history (being an orphan). When Yuki found out about this, she started to defend Y/n whenever her bullies were around. Y/n never had any friends until then, so these two have been inseparable ever since.  
=Kurihara Akina=  
Kurihara Akina is another one of Y/n's closest friends. She met Y/n and Yuki in Grade 6, when Y/n's bullying problem was solved and she wasn't much of an outcast anymore. Akina was one of the new students in that year, so she didn't really know anyone. She was really quiet and shy, so when Y/n and Yuki introduced themselves, she got scared and ran away. The two were eventually able to get Akina to be their friend.

Update Schedule:

I'll try my best to update every week if I can. Pretty soon though, I'll be having online classes, so when that does happen, I might have to resort to twice or once a month. But either way, I'll try to update as often as I can!

So without further ado...

Welcome, weebs, to your long awaited Shirou x Reader.

✨𝓮𝓷𝓳𝓸𝔂✨


	2. プロローグ (Prologue)

It has been 2 weeks since the Nirvasyl Syndrome incident at Anima City. The serum for the syndrome that was made from Michiru's blood has already been given to all the citizens.

Everyday is still a busy day for everyone. One of the major effects of the Nirvasyl Syndrome was the destruction of many parts of Anima City. There was a temporary shelter built for those who had lost their homes during the incident.

Mayor Rose, along with Ogami Shirou, were able to get the Japanese government to fund the city's repairs. She promotes hope and acceptance for all beastmen when she travels to the main island. In her free time, she assists at Medi-Cen and Sylvasta Pharmaceuticals.

Ogami Shirou is openly saving and helping Anima City. He is currently being worshipped as the Silver Wolf. However, he still works at the Beastman Co-op as a social worker. Tachiki Yuji, police inspector, never arrested him, since the Anima City Police realized that he was wrongly accused. In his free time, he watches over the city with Michiru and assists at Anima City Police.

Hiwatashi Nazuna, formerly known as Déesse Louve, remained the position of founder of the Silver Wolf Order, although she is no longer worshipped as the Silver Wolf. Because of her kindness, she is usually found at the temporary shelter, helping the beastmen there. She and Michiru are still best friends. In her free time, she hangs out with Michiru and goes to the Slums to hand out donations.

Kagemori Michiru continues to live in the home of Gem and Melissa Horner, also known as the Beastman Co-op. She helps in the restoration of Anima City when she can. She also visits the temporary shelter from time to time. In her free time, she watches over Anima City with Shirou, spends time with the Bears Baseball Team, and hangs out with her best friend Nazuna.

However, the story doesn't end there. There are still beastmen in hiding on the main island. Mayor Rose and Shirou make the occasional trip once a month to sniff them out and bring them to their new home. They assume that there might not be an end to these trips, since it was hard to find beastmen when they've lived around humans for so long.

=====

_13 years earlier..._

Y/n L/n is a 6-year-old wolf beastman living in a small apartment in the suburbs. She and her parents, L/n Ryo and Miyoko, were all beastmen. They were living a calm and comfortable life disguised as humans.

One day, while Y/n was at her friend's house, her parents were murdered by beastmen hunters. When Y/n got home, she found her parents lying in a pool of their own blood. Y/n was in tears. She had brought back a handmade present for her parents, only to find out that they would never receive it. Miyoko, being the clever woman she was, had managed to stay alive just in time for her daughter to come back home.

Y/n hugged her mother tightly. She told Y/n to run away and hide somewhere safe. The young girl tearfully nodded as her mother passed away in her arms. She packed a bag with the bare necessities and ran away. Even though she was only 6, she was able to find a safe place to stay.

Only a few months later, the Bansai Orphanage took her in when the founder came across her on the streets. They never found out that Y/n was a beastman, so she was able to live a calm life until she was adopted at the age of 8, a year before Anima City was founded, by Kawakami Hiro and Kaede.

Although her adoptive family, the Kawakamis, were kind to her, they were admittedly racist and hateful towards all beastmen. It hurt Y/n that her new family was so against them, but her parents told her never to reveal her true form to anyone. She kept her feelings away from her new family and decided to go along with what they were saying.

When Anima City was founded, the Kawakami household was in chaos. Y/n's new parents were outraged by this; shouting at the television every time Anima City was mentioned and becoming scarily angry for days. They would drink and drink, then destroy many things in the household due to their drunkenness. Even her adoptive siblings were scared of their parents. The oldest, Takechi, who was at the time 14 years old, learned to protect his siblings and Y/n.

This behavior from their parents went on for years, as Anima City became populated by many beastmen. Even when Anima City wasn't mentioned for weeks, they would keep drinking.

Takechi's younger siblings, Toshimichi (Toshi) and Roka were the main victims of their parents' behavior. They were abused and hit to the point where the two decided to stop going to school. Y/n realized how stupid it was to keep them at the house, so she convinced her only friends, Sonoda Yuriko and Kurihara Akina, to let the kids stay at their houses.

This resulted in Takechi and Y/n getting abused as well. Their parents were too drunk to realize their youngest kids were gone.

6 years later, while Y/n was in her room, she subconsciously transformed into her beastman form. It shocked her, since it had been so long since she was in that form. She was admiring her soft blue gray fur when her parents walked in on her.

They exploded again and proceeded to kick Y/n out of the house. Surprisingly, she had a bag ready for this kind of situation, filled with money, clothes, food, and water. Takechi was devastated and scared. He would now have to deal with his parents alone. But to him, it was worth it. All he wanted was for his siblings to be safe.

Y/n was all alone now, unaware that she could travel to Anima City well on her own. She was 15 and scared, so Anima City wasn't the first thing that came to mind. She found an abandoned building that looked like it could hold for a while. With the little resources she had brought, she set up her new home. It wasn't the most comfortable place, as it was dirty and damp. She had lived like this before, so she knew she would be able to survive for a while.

Eventually, 2 years after Y/n left, the Kawakami parents stopped. It had taken a while, but they were able to sober up.

When they realized what they had done, they were devastated. They used to be good people and good parents, until Anima City was founded. They pleaded Takechi to tell them where Y/n, Toshi, and Roka were. He only told them that they kicked Y/n out of the house. But Toshi and Roka's locations would never be revealed until his parents could promise not to hurt them.

After a few days, Kawakami Kaede killed herself. She couldn't deal with the guilt of abusing her children and nearly killing them. She also hated herself for kicking Y/n out of the house.

The news of Kaede's suicide was spread around, as the neighborhood was small and everyone knew each other. The 17-year-old Y/n soon heard about it as well, and wished she could go back to the Kawakamis without being hit or abused. Even though Kaede hated beastmen, Y/n still felt some affection towards her, as she was the one who took her in and took care of her.

The date is now May 30, 2021. Y/n still lives in that abandoned building, and she's surprisingly sustained a decent life there. She goes out from time to time, looking for food and money, but most of the time she is in the building, all alone.


	3. 第一章 - 別の獣人 (Chapter One - Another Beastman)

[Y/n POV]

It was another lonesome night in this old building. I'm surprised no one has come to demolish it yet. I've been living here for about 4 years now, barely surviving on ¥1,000 a week.

Where I find that money, you ask?

I find it on the ground. I bet you expected a cool way I make money, right? Well, sorry to burst your bubble but I'm basically homeless. Thank the Silver Wolf for letting people drop their change.

I sat on the roof as I read a worn-down book, using the moonlight to see the words. I've been reading the same 3 books for the past 4 years, but I try my best to not get tired of them. Tonight I'm reading '森へお帰り by 藤原 千花.' That translates into 'Return to the Forest by Fujiwara Chika.' It's one of my favorite books to read.

There's nothing else to do here, aside from eating and looking for change or food. Obviously, there's no electricity, so I can't charge my phone and use it. I could have gone to my friend's house, but my dumbass decided to go through this the hard way.

I set the book down beside me and looked up at the sky. Like always, it was a clear night. There was a slight breeze that blew past me, and I inhaled it all in. I looked around, curious as to what I could see today. To my right, about 5 miles away, was the legendary Anima City.

A few weeks ago, I faintly heard destruction and growling coming from that direction. I had stayed up almost the whole night that day, using my wolf senses to try to figure out what was happening. While I watched the city get destroyed by what seemed like rabid beastmen, I had seen a bright silver light shine. Not too long after, I also heard a loud howl coming from the island. I had suddenly felt a strong urge to howl back.

I stood up in my beastman form and howled loudly in response. While that could be dangerous, it was about 3 am. I didn't think anyone would be looking for beastmen at that time.

Smiling at the memory, I looked down at the streets below me. The building was 4 stories tall, which was pretty damn tall for an abandoned place in the suburbs. I saw two people walking through the streets. One was a tall, lanky guy and the other was an average height buff guy. They looked like they were having an intense conversation. Me being the curious girl I am, I transformed into my beastman form and decided to eavesdrop.

"I heard that they're opening Anima City up again." The tall one stated.

"Do you think the beastmen are going to visit here?" The buff guy asked.

The tall one laughed evilly. "If they do, that would be a great time to conduct a massacre!"

I gasped quietly. Those two were beastmen hunters. I shifted away from the edge of the roof to hide myself. I peeked over the edge just a little bit to continue listening.

"But there's two of them that are going to come here every month. The government says that we can't attack them or we get arrested."

My eyes widened. Beastmen? Here?

"What? Why not?" The tall one groaned.

"They're officals from Anima City that collect stray beastmen to bring them to that damn island." The buff one scoffed.

"Officials? If we kill them, that stupid city would go into chaos!"

"And we could get arrested!"

"Whatever. It's been a while since I've attacked a beastman."

The buff one sighed. "It has...,"

"The last time we killed one was three months ago, right?"

"Yeah. My favorite, though, was that wolf couple in this area."

Wait, wolf couple? Were these the guys that killed my parents? I glared at them from my hiding spot.

"The ones from, like, 10 years ago? Yeah, I remember them! They were pleading us not to murder them. The horror in their eyes when they realized their fate was so rare and beautiful!" The tall one laughed again.

"Do you think they had a kid?"

"It's possible. But they looked young, so if they did have a kid, it would've been in the house with them."

Shit, those guys really are the ones who killed my parents. I felt so tempted to attack them right here and now, but I knew that I could die if I did. I don't have much of a fighting instinct, so I don't think that I would do much if I attacked them.

I slid away from the edge and went back down to the third floor, where my little home was. I sat on the few old pillows I gathered and curled up into a fetal position. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. My watch told me it was about 10pm already.

I now know who the hell killed my parents. But what will I do with this information?

=====

[Shirou POV]

I stood on the rooftop, watching the sun rise. Today was the first time Barbara and I would head over to the mainland and find more beastmen. I couldn't sleep at all, which was odd.

For the last few months, the two of us had been planning to go there and find beastmen in hiding using my heightened sense of smell. I could tell it would be difficult to do that, however, since the beastmen there have been around humans for so long.

"Koo!" I heard a short chirp come from behind me. I turned around to see Kuro flying towards me.

I motioned for him to land on my shouldee. "Good morning, Kuro,"

"Koooo!" I smiled slightly as the bird perched himself on my right shoulder.

I turned back around to face the view once more. It was still quiet, but I knew for a fact that the silence would be broken in a few-

_BEEEEEP_

The sudden honk of a car startled Kuro and I. The former flew up in shock. That was an unexpectedly loud noise.

Suddenly, the city was alive. Beastmen started streaming out of their houses and cars started moving around. A few people that passed by caught a glimpse of me and waved.

After a few minutes of enjoying the view, I decided to head to Barbara's office. Just as I was about to go downstairs, the door to Michiru's room opened. I glanced at the doorway, expecting to see the sleepy tanuki standing there, but instead saw none other than Déesse Louve. I mean, Nazuna.

"S-Shirou!" The pink fox jumped. I sighed.

"Yes?"

"M-Michiru! Shirou's over here!" She turned around to call for the tanuki.

"Shirou?" Michiru poked her head out with wide eyes. "Good morning!"

I raised an eyebrow at the two. "Did you sleep over, Nazuna?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Why are you on the rooftop so early, Shirou?" Michiru asked.

"Just watching the city wake up, that's all." I sighed and started to walk away, "Also, Barb- Mayor Rose and I are going to the mainland today. I might be out the whole day, so take care of yourself."

"Wait, you're going to the mainland?" The two suddenly appeared in front of me.

I groaned in annoyance. "Yes, now move, or I'll have to make you. I'm going to be late."

"But-," I cut Michiru off as I swiftly ran past them and down the stairs.

"Good morning, Shirou!" Melissa smiled. I noticed she was preparing breakfast, which was bacon and egg sandwiches.

"Morning." I nodded, grabbing a sandwich and taking a bite.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Mm. Going to mainland." I said, chewing the sandwich gratefully, "Thanks for breakfast."

Her smile widened and I walked out the door. I headed straight to the City Council, knowing by scent that Barbara and her secretary, Koichi, were standing in front, waiting for me.

As I walked, I heard footsteps coming from behind. I took a deep breath and realized it was Michiru. I turned around to see her grinning mischievously. Oh God, that was the look. The one she makes when she's about to make a stupid decision.

"Bring me with you!" She exclaimed.

"No." I replied, and picked up the pace.

"Why not? I'm from there anyway!"

"It's dangerous. And you're unpredictable."

"Isn't that a good thing~?" She giggled in a singsong voice.

"Depends on the situation."

She grabbed my coat sleeve and started tugging on it annoyingly. "C'mon, Shirou, let me go with you!"

"No."

"Why?"

"You do realize that if beastmen hunters realize that you're a beastman, you're dead. Right?" I turned to her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "They won't know!"

"They will, trust me. And because of your reckless behavior, I'm not letting you come with us. You could accidentally reveal yourself and get killed."

"Aww, I didn't realize you cared about me so much!"

"You're a beastman, of course I have to care."

She finally let go of my coat sleeve and started blabbering about wanting to go to the main island. As much as I would let her, the possibility of her being found out as a beastman is very high. She kept going on about her being a human and all that. I wasn't really listening. I was still going to decline her anyway.

"Shirou, please! Let me go with you!" She tugged on my coat sleeve once more.

"I already said no, Michiru. It's dangerous."

"But-,"

I interrupted her. "No is no."

"Aagh! Fine." She pouted and let go.

"You should go back to the house." I spoke.

She crossed her arms defiantly. "I'll bring you to Mayor Rose's office."

"You're such a pain. Don't you dare think of sneaking on the trip with us." I glanced at her. Her jaw dropped and she looked up at me.

"I-I wasn't g-going to-,"

"Go home, Michiru. I'll be back by dinner." I gave her a little push in the direction of the house.

She groaned inwardly and started walking away.

"But when you get back, you better have good stories for me!" She laughed and ran away. I sighed and rolled my eyes again. Her mood changes so easily.

I arrived at the City Council just a few minutes late. I spotted three black cars with tinted windows parked in front of the main entrance. I approached them cautiously, before the window on the first car rolled down and a voice spoke.

"Ogami," A tan face peeked out from the car. It was Barbara.

"You're late."

"I know." I sighed, "Michiru was begging me to let her come with us."

Barbara glanced behind me, probably to check if the aforementioned tanuki was there.

She smirked at me. "And you didn't say yes?"

"It's dangerous, and she's unpredictable." I shrugged and opened the door of the car.

I settled myself onto the leather seat. It was actually really comfortable. I could feel the mayor's gaze on me. I turned to her with a curious expression as the car started to move forward.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're not wearing your collar again."

My hand subconsciously touched the scar on my neck. "I took Michiru's advice. She told me that I should stop restricting my true form and transform anytime I'd like. At first, I thought it was a bad idea, but she's taught me that sometimes, being free isn't so bad."

"I told you, Ogami." She laughed, "Not all humans are bad."

"I suppose."

=====

After an hour or so, the car stopped. I looked out to window and saw that we were in a quiet area. The houses were all two floors high, which I found odd.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in the residential area of Tokyo. This is the place that tourists don't see." Barbara explained to me as she stepped out of the car.

The other two cars that were behind us at Anima City were also behind us this time. I looked around us to check if there were any people around. I only saw a few people walking in the area, but they seemed to pay no mind to us.

"Ogami, do your thing." She urged. I nodded and took a deep breath.

_Come on, Shirou, it's up to you to save those beastmen._

[Y/n POV]

It was almost lunch when I slipped my hoodie on and wore my sneakers. I'm surprised they still fit after so long. I grabbed my backpack and packed all the stuff I could. My books, some cheap snacks, my wallet, and my old pillow.

Those guys last night said that people from Anima City were coming here. They couldn't have gone to the city area, because there's so many people there. It would be hard to sniff out beastmen. Therefore, I came up with a plan yesterday.

It's probably a stupid idea, but I'm going to try to find them and hitch a ride to Anima City.

I smiled at myself determinedly and headed to the exit of the worn down building. As I stepped out, I turned around to face my home for the past 4 years.

"さよなら (Sayonara), old building." I saluted to it.

I turned back around and started walking. I went to the convenience store nearby and bought a map of the area. I sat down in front of the store and placed the map in front of the concrete.

With a pen I bought as well, I marked out the location of the abandoned building in case I couldn't find the people from Anima City. I planned to use the map to mark out the places I've checked and where I'd go next.

This was a new thing for me, since I haven't explored much in the last 4 years. If you want me to be honest, I'm surprised I even survived!

I stood up from the ground and headed to the street I planned to explore first.

As I walked, I grabbed a pack of じゃがりこ (Jagariko) sticks from my backpack and ate. That was my lunch.

To be honest, I was scared. I realized how stupid my plan was when I finally put it into action. Those people could be anywhere! There are so many places in Japan they could visit. They probably have no pattern of where to check, so it could be impossible to find them.

Unless I had really good luck.

Which, looking back on my childhood, I don't have much of.

I sighed to myself and continued to munch on the snacks. I passed through the street and saw these weird black cars parked on the side.

 _Hm, those cars look like they belong to rich people._ I thought. _Well, who cares._

I admired at the cars for a second before walking away. I don't have much time to lose, since it was already lunchtime.

[Shirou POV]

Barbara and I stayed inside the cars after realizing if could be dangerous to track from outside.

I sat comfortably in the leather seat, eyes closed and nose desperately trying to pick up beastmen scents. I could barely find any, until a figure approached the convenience store a few blocks away. It smelled vaguely like a beastman.

It bought a few things before sitting down on the ground. It was drawing on a... map? The map seemed to be one of the area. It was marking out a route back to the same spot it began in.

It got me a little bewildered, so I left it alone. I kept looking for more scents.

"Ogami, get back from the door!" Barbara whispered loudly.

I opened my eyes and looked out the window. A girl with h/c hair and a grey hoodie was staring right at me. I backed away a little. The windows were tinted, though, so I'm pretty sure she couldn't see me.

After a bit, she shrugged and left. Barbara and I were left staring at the empty space with wide eyes. I decided to take a sniff of that girl. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath.

Oh shit, it's the same scent from a while ago. It's- no, _she's_ a beastman! I turned to the beastman sitting beside me.

"Mayor, she was a beastman."

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Ogami?"

"I'll go check."

"Be careful!" I nodded and stepped out of the car.

_Shit, she's gone!_

I closed my eyes and looked for her using her scent. There was no one around anyway. She had turned left at the corner. I opened my eyes and followed her.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard a voice sing softly. "Oshiete~ Yoru ni haseru koni yurameki to. Omoinomama ni tobimawatte! Motto jiyū ni kakete ikau yo, hoshi o miagete sa~"

I looked around to find the source of the voice, only to have my eyes land upon the hooded girl. I suppose she was singing. But that song sounded familiar. Maybe Michiru had played it before.

"Hey, you." I called out to the girl. She froze in her place, and turned around slowly.

I took in her details and facial features.. She had h/c hair, and bright e/c eyes. Her clothes were ragged and torn in some places. Her hoodie seemed a bit tight on her, too. I also noticed that she had dirt on her cheek.

"Y-Yes?" She tilted her head a little.

"Are you a beastman?" I asked. Her e/c eyes widened and stared at me in shock.

"Pfft, no! I'm not a beastman. I'm fully human! B-Beastmen suck!" _Lies._

"I know you're lying." I interrupted her. She stared at me with a scared look in her eyes.

She burst into laughter. Nervous laughter. "W-Why would I be a beastman? I don't even look like one! I-I'm just a runaway." She became quieter at the end. Did something happen to her?

"Listen, I'm a beastman too." I approached her cautiously, "I've come from Anima City to find lost beastmen and bring them back. To ensure that they won't be hunted down and killed, you know?"

"You're from Anima City?" Her eyes started to sparkle. That was cute.

"Yes, I am." I nodded.

"Prove it."

I sighed and thought about it first. If she was a beastman hunter, transforming in front of her would kill me. Then again, the prime minister made it illegal to hunt Barbara and I so that we could find the others in peace.

This girl was a beastman, though. My nose doesn't lie. I knew that in order to get her to Anima City, I have to prove to her that I'm a beastman.

I closed my eyes and shifted into my beastman form. When I opened my eyes, the girl was staring at me with wide eyes. _Hope._

I smiled softly. It always felt nice seeing beastmen filled with hope after seeing me. It meant I was doing my job as Silver Wolf pretty damn well.

"Y-You're a beastman!" She smiled excitedly.

I chuckled. "Yes, I am."

She ran up to me and admired my fur, just barely touching it to make sure it's real. "Are you one of the officials from Anima City?"

"Yes. And I'm here to bring you to your new home." I shoved my hands into my coat pockets.

Why do I feel my stomach flip every time she touches my fur? Other beastmen touch my fur, too. So what made her different?

Her eyes welled up with tears. "T-Thank you s-so much!"

"It's no problem." I shrugged, before realizing that I missed something. "By the way, what's your name?"

She blushed. _Why is my heart racing?_ "O-Oh! My name's Y/n L/n. W-What's yours?"

"Ogami. Ogami Shirou. But call me Shirou." I smiled.

_Word count: 3339_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that's a really long chapter. I think this is the longest chapter I've written. I think. Well, I hope it was a good chapter, at least! Thanks for reading my story, then. Don't forget to vote if you liked the chapter (geez I sound like a fuckin youtuber-)!
> 
> Seeya later, weebs! じゃあね!


	4. 第二章 - アニマシティへようこそ (Chapter Two - Welcome to Anima City)

[Y/n POV]

_I blushed, embarrassed. "O-Oh! My name's Y/n L/n. W-What's yours?"_

_"Ogami. Ogami Shirou. But call me Shirou." He smiled._

Ogami- I mean, Shirou, was from Anima City. And he was a wolf too! He was also hot. Like, really hot. But he's probably older than me. Much, much older. He doesn't look that old though. He seems to be about mid-20?

"So what's your beastman form?" He spoke awkwardly. I guess that's not a question you ask someone everyday.

"W-Well, I-I'm a wolf t-too...," _Dammit, Y/n! Stop stuttering, you look like an idiot._

His ice blue eyes widened in shock. Were there no other wolf beastmen on that island?

"You are?" He asked.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

I quickly changed into my beastman form. I spread my arms out, as if to say 'Ta-da!' His cold and neutral face contorted into a face filled with hope and happiness.

"W-Wow...," He smiled that hot small smile. I felt myself blush hard.

I stood awkwardly under his gaze for a bit. I think he spaced out.

"S-Shirou?" I waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked a few times.

"O-Oh, sorry." He turned away and started walking in the direction we came from. "You should get in the car. Unless you want to help me find other beastmen?"

"I-I would l-love to!" I replied happily, jogging to catch up with him.

He nodded. "Great. I'll tell the mayor."

I stood behind him as he talked to someone inside the first car. I didn't want to be rude and eavesdrop, but it was only instinct because I've lived on that for so long.

"...she can leave her stuff in the other car, yeah?" I heard Shirou ask.

"Sure, I don't see a reason not to let her." A female voice spoke. I guess that's the mayor. Unless Shirou had a girlfriend, that is.

Shirou pulled away from the car. _Dang, I eavesdropped too late._

"Y/n." He called my attention. "Can I call you Y/n?"

"Yes! Of course!" I nodded a little too excitedly. He looked at me weirdly before continuing.

"You can leave your backpack in the other car if you'd like. We're going to be walking around for a while." He gestured to the black car behind them.

I shook my head with a smile. "It's okay, I can carry my bag." He nodded in response.

He started walking away from the cars. I quickly followed him as he turned the corner. He gave my instructions on what to do, and what scents to look for.

I barely listened to him, though. His icy eyes and cold stare kind of turned me on. I haven't touched myself in ages. I felt that my hands were too dirty to do anything. However, I let my mind wander too far. I didn't even notice when Shirou was calling me.

"...Y/n! Y/n, what are you doing?" Shirou's voice pushed me out of my thoughts.

[Shirou POV]

As I was explaining to Y/n what we were supposed to do, her eyes wandered and it became obvious she wasn't listening. I sighed to myself. In hindsight, recruiting someone to help me with my job was a bad idea. I had just done it because I felt... something.

"Y/n? Hello?" I waved my hand in front of her eyes. She was staring off into the distance. I grabbed her shoulder and shook her a little. "Y/n. Y/n! Y/n, what are you doing?"

She blinked a few times and looked at me. As if suddenly realizing what happened, she panicked.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry, Shirou! I wasn't l-listening...," She apologized.

I sighed and turned away. "It's fine. What were you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing...,"

I glanced at her again. She was fiddling with her hands and staring at her feet. Like those typical shy girls in manga.

"Come on, let's go. Beastmen scents are a combination of animal and human." I proceeded to explain, in less extreme terms, what she needed to smell for. At least she was paying attention this time.

=====

"I'm tired, Shirou...," Y/n whined.

I looked at her and chuckled. "Yeah, I know, we're going back already."

It was about 7pm, and so far Y/n and I have only found 3 other beastmen. We've found Tsukamoto Eri, an ocelot beastman, Osaki Kantaro, a coyote beastman, and Wakabayashi Aya, an impala beastman. Y/n and I let them stay in the cars until we got back.

"Today was fun, though." Y/n admitted, "I remember you weren't watching where you were stepping and slipped on a-,"

"Okay! We don't need to talk about that." I grumbled and she laughed. I wasn't paying attention to the road, dammit.

"The other beastmen are actually pretty fun. Although they were scared of us."

"You were scared of me when I approached you." I recalled.

She crossed her arms and huffed. "I hadn't interacted with anyone for that long in a while. I was nervous. There's a difference."

I smirked at her as we walked in silence. She still had a small pout on her face.

After a few minutes, we were back at the area where the black cars were. I opened the door of the second car for her. She stumbled in and collapsed beside the coyote beastman. He stared at her in shock.

"Let her rest. We're going to Anima City already." I stated and closed the door.

[Kantaro POV (coyote beastman)]

When Ogami left, Y/n looked up at me and grinned weakly. Before I could say anything, though, she passed out. She curled up on the seat next to me. I guess she was really tired.

I watched her sleep for a bit, admiring her peaceful s/c face. When she rescued me from my makeshift home in that alleyway, I thought she was so cool. Even cooler than when I met her back in high school.

_~Flashback~_

_"Hey, Kantaro!" 14-year-old Y/n called out from across the field._

_She was on the girls' track team, and my friends and I decided to watch their practice that day. They knew I had a crush on Y/n, though._

_"O-Oh, hey, Y/n!" I waved back with a smile._

_As she jogged over, my friends started to nudge me around playfully. I turned red and told them to shut up. Y/n reached the bleachers with a smile._

_"Whatcha doin' here, Kantaro?" Y/n asked._

_"M-My friends and I w-wanted to watch y-your practice...," I mumbled._

_She giggled. "Aww, do one of you guys have a crush on someone on the team?"_

_Everyone glanced at me expectantly. Y/n caught on and smirked at me playfully._

_"Soo, who do you like, Kantaro? Is it Seiko? Rei? Akina? Kiyoko? Ginza? Yuriko? Natsuki?"_

_"I-I... I h-have a c-crush on... o-on A-Akina...," I managed to speak out. My friends' jaws dropped, along with Y/n's._

_I wasn't ready to confess to Y/n just yet! I had to lie to her so that she wouldn't suspect anything. I just hope that if I do tell her that I liked her all along, she wouldn't get mad at me for lying._

_"But she's not really your type... Right?" Y/n pondered aloud._

_"S-She's a special c-case...,"_

_"Y/n! Stop flirting with thhe guys and get over here!" Akina called out. Y/n smirked at me._

_"See you guys next time then." She jogged back to her teammates._

_When she was finally out of earshot, all my friends turned to me. They all had a disappointed look on their faces._

_"Geez, you're such a dumbass, Kantaro." Marui sighed._

_"You could've confessed to her right then and there!" Hariku laughed._

_"That wouldn't be good, though. I'd have to come up with it on the spot!" I groaned and ran my hands through my silver brown hair._

_Yuu shook his head. "So? At least you'd get it over with."_

_I pumped my fist in the air determinedly. "But I want my confession to be the most amazing one she's ever gotten! The best of the best! One of a kind!"_

_"Oh man, you're never gonna confess to her." Hariku slumped down._

_~Flashback end~_

Do you believe in love at first sight? Because I think I fell in love with her as soon as I met her. She was so pretty, cool, and brave, and so out of my league. Even though back then we weren't exactly close, but I still want her to be mine. And now that I've found out that she was a beastman too, all the more my feelings intensified.

I felt the car start to move forward. I glanced at the driver in the front seat.

"Hey, mister, where are we going?" I asked as politely as I could.

"We're going to Anima City." He replied. My eyes widened in excitement.

Once we get to Anima City, I won't need to hide from beastmen hunters anymore. I'll be able to live a safe and happy life there. When I glanced at Y/n, a small voice spoke in my head.

_Let's spend that happy life with her._

I shook my head and glanced away, as if trying to shake the thought from my mind. She wouldn't want me. I'm a coyote! The lesser wolf, some would say. She's a wolf, which is definitely way better than I am. Oh God, I'm repeating myself.

But the point is, I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't want me as her lover.

"H-Hey, Kantaro...," I heard a mumble from Y/n. I looked at her once more. She had lifted her head to look at me drowsily. She looked so cute like that.

"Yeah, Y/n?" I asked. She giggled and sat up.

"Shirou sounded so," She yawned, "...annoyed at me."

I chuckled at her. "Were you actually tired?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm fine now. If I pass out, put my head on your lap, okay?"

"M-My lap?" I blushed. She giggled again. _Fuck, she's so cute._

"Yes, your lap."

I turned away so she wouldn't see my blush intensifying. She wants to lie down on my lap? Fuck yeah, this is like a dream come true.

"Do Akina and Yuriko still go to the same school?" She spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, they do...," I replied, tapping my chin.

"When I disappeared, what happened to them?"

"They looked for you. Went around the city everyday to find you. Sometimes they would ask me to come along."

"What else?" Y/n whispered.

I realized the mood had worsened since a while ago. Just a few moments ago, we were laughing and smiling. Now we're just reminiscing about the past, when Y/n was still in school.

"They became more quiet and reserved. Barely talked to anyone at school for about a month."

"A month?!"

"Yeah, it's crazy. The teachers had to keep a close eye on them in case they hurt themselves."

Y/n run her hands through her hair and sighed. She leaned back on the seat and glanced at me. I smiled pitifully at her. She returned the smile.

"Hey, Kantaro, do you still like Akina?"

I tensed up in my seat. Turns out she never forgot.

"W-Well, n-not really...,"

She crossed her arms. "Makes sense. It's been a few months since you left school."

 _I was forced out of school_ , I wanted to say. Someone found out that I was a beastman and the word spread like wildfire. My parents took me out before something bad could happen, but that just resulted in a few seniors heading over to my place and killing my parents.

I was hiding in the basement at that time. I saw someone approaching the house and alerted my parents. They told me to hide and that they would take care of the situation. And they did. But not in the way I wanted them to.

I left the basement the next day and saw my parents' rotting corpses in the living room. I checked on my younger sister in her room, but she was gone. I think she got kidnapped. But either way, I had no choice but to run away and hide.

[Y/n POV]

When I raised the subject of leaving school, he went silent. I think I hit a little to close to home. He blanked out and stopped responding for a bit. I tried to snap him out of his trance, but it was no use.

I sighed and leaned back. As I glanced out of the window, I saw that we were still far from Anima City. I thought of what my life would be like there. I smiled to myself and hugged my backpack closer to my chest.

That city would be my new home from now on.

"Y/n?" Kantaro finally spoke up. I turned to him abruptly.

"Yeah?"

"How did you survive for so long?"

I chuckled to myself. "I just hid really well."

"I thought I hid well...," He laughed sheepishly, "Until some beastmen hunters came after me. They chased me around until I was able to hide in the mall."

"Good hiding spots are abandoned buildings." I pointed out, "They usually have nothing in them, and there's enough space for a makeshift home."

"Ah, I see. There weren't any abandoned buildings in my area, though...,"

"Oh, that's unfortunate. There were a lot in my area. I just hid in the one closest to my old home."

We talked a bit more, shifting from one subject to another. We had a lot of time, since Anima City was about 2 hours away.

So eventually, Kantaro got tired. He excused himself from the conversation and curled up in his seat. Now that he mentioned it, I was a bit sleepy as well. I hugged my backpack once more and closed my eyes.

=====

[Shirou POV]

After what seemed like forever, the cars had arrived back at Anima City. For some reason, on the way here, I couldn't stop thinking about a particular beastman. It annoyed me, but I didn't even think about stopping.

"Today was a good day, Ogami." Barbara spoke as the cars pulled up in front of Beastman Co-op.

"Indeed." I replied and stepped out of the car. "We found quite the number of beastmen."

"Good job, Ogami. Have a good night! I'll try to have them registered as soon as possible." She smiled as I nodded and closed the door.

I noticed that no one had stepped out of the second car, where Y/n and that coyote Osaki. What was happening with those two? I opened the car door only to have Y/n's resting body tumble out. Luckily, I was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

I lifted her up bridal style and told the driver to wake Osaki up. As I was about to bring the four beastmen into the building, Y/n groaned in her sleep and opened her eyes. She looked up at me groggily.

"S-Shirou...?" She murmured, then closed her eyes once more.

"Wake up, Y/n, we're already here." I sighed. Her eyes shot open and she looked around.

"T-This is A-Anima City!" She stuttered. I let go of her legs, letting her stand up.

I shoved my hands in my coat pockets again. "Yeah, it is."

She spun around with sparkling eyes. I couldn't help but smile softly at her. As I watched Y/n look around in awe, I heard a whisper from the other two beastmen we brought back.

"Do you think they're dating?" The impala hinted.

"Most likely. But I don't think that they fit together. I'd probably fit better with him." The ocelot snickered. Oh, they're bitches.

"Yeah, you would. She's really immature, too."

I turned to them with a glare. They looked at me with wide eyes.

"Your type is really annoying, you know that? And I'm definitely not interested in little bitches like you." I rolled my eyes. They stepped back a little and I turned to face the group.

I gestured towards the building we stood in front of. "This is the Beastman Co-op. You'll be staying here for a few days until we can find homes for you guys."

"Where do you live, Shirou?" Y/n turned to me.

"Oh, I also live here at the Beastman Co-op."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My friend Michiru also lives here."

"Michiru? Kagemori Michiru?" The ocelot spoke up. I turned to her.

"Do you know her?"

She smirked at the impala next to her. "Yes, we definitely do."

I took a sniff and looked through their memories. I saw Michiru cowering under them, pleading for them to stop. Then they started kicking her and beating her up. Calling her names like 'lesbian,' and 'freak.'

I felt myself getting angrier and angrier. Why the hell are they bullying her for liking girls? For fucks sake, I want to beat them up so badly. I glared at the two girls coldly and turned away.

"Come on, let's get you guys settled in." I led the group into the building, only to be greeted by Michiru.

"Oh, hey Shirou! Welcome home-," Michiru's eyes widened at the sight of the ocelot and impala (in their human form, of course).

"T-Tsukamoto? W-Wakabayashi? W-What are y-you doing h-here?" Oh right, those were their names.

"Michiru!" They squealed and jumped at the poor tanuki girl. They covered her in hugs and kisses.

"W-What are you doing?" Michiru stuttered, trying to resist their 'affection.'

Tsukamoto giggled. "We missed you, bestie!"

"Y-You aren't my friends...,"

"Of course you are!" Wakabayashi smiled.

"I said, you aren't my friends!" Michiru's tail inflated, pushing the two girls off of her. They shrieked as they fell to the ground.

"But, you are-,"

"Stop fucking around." I sighed tiredly. The three girls turned to me.

"What?"

"It's too late for this bullcrap. Michiru, go to bed. You two, I'm bringing you to your rooms, now."

"Can we stay in the same room?" Wakabayashi piped up.

"Fine."

"Hey, what about us?" Y/n spoke.

I turned back to her and the coyote. "You can get acquainted with Michiru."

[Y/n POV]

As I watched Shirou head off with those bimbos, I turned back to Kantaro with a smile. He smiled back as well.

"So, are you guys new?" The tanuki named Michiru spoke up.

"Yeah, we are!" Kantaro nodded.

"At least you guys aren't rude like those two." She gestured to the direction they walked to.

I grinned. "I'm glad we didn't come off like that."

She smiled back at us. "As you heard, I'm Michiru! Kagemori Michiru, I'm 18 years old, and I'm a tanuki." She gestured to her body, which was in her beastman form. "Obviously."

"I'm Osaki Kantaro. I'm a coyote beastman, and I'm 19 years old." Kantaro blushed slightly and bowed. Maybe he has a crush on her, now?

"I'm Y/n L/n, and I'm 19 also! I'm a wolf beastman just like Shirou." I introduced myself.

"Really? That's so cool!" Michiru cooed. "Can you guys show me your beastman form?"

I laughed and switched to my beastman form, and Kantaro followed suit.

"Wow, Y/n, you look a lot like Shirou, but more feminine. And smaller. And Osaki, your coyote form is so cute!"

I turned to Kantaro to see that his blushed had intensified. I smirked at him. If he really did have a crush on Michiru, then I could definitely tease him about it. As they started to talk a bit more, Kantaro's eyes started to light up more.

When they turned to me and started to talk with me as well, I felt that the three of us could definitely be good friends. I had a feeling that living in Anima City would definitely be fun with Michiru around.

_Word count: 3365_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was supposed to update two days ago, but I couldn't think of anything to write. But here's the second chapter. I hope you liked it!
> 
> And yet again, don't forget to vote if you liked the chapter 🙃
> 
> Seeya later, weebs! じゃあね!


	5. ありがとうございました (Thank you)

Okay, yes, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...

School just started last week and it's been keeping me busy. Even tho I have a little free time I literally have no idea what I'm doing anymore lol

Dw!! I'll keep writing and updating of course. You guys aren't the only ones who are thirsty for some wolf ⒸⓄⒸⓀ I mean Shirou x Y/n action :)))

I'll definitely try my best to update within 4 days of now. I'm currently on 650 words on the next chapter :))


	6. 第三章 - ミチルの彼女 (Chapter Three - Michiru's Girlfriend)

[Shirou POV]

As soon as I brought the girls to their room, I immediately left. I couldn't stand their presence, especially since I could tell that they were trying to get close to me. I don't want to deal with that bullshit.

I walked back to the main room to check on Y/n and Osaki, only to find that they were gone, along with Michiru. I sighed and headed to the rooftop. They were most likely to be there.

As I climbed the stairs going to the top, I heard voices speaking.

"...in an abandoned building?" Michiru asked. Someone hummed in agreement.

"There are actually a lot in my area!" Y/n replied.

"And I hid in an alleyway, which was actually a really bad idea." Osaki chuckled. The other two girls laughed as well.

"At least you guys thought of hiding in the first place... I just ran around the city, trying not to get caught." Michiru whined.

I opened the door silently, wanting to see what was happening with those three. I saw them standing by the railing on the roof. Michiru was sitting on the edge once again, not giving a damn about her safety. I rolled my eyes and approached them.

"Oh, hi, Shirou!" Michiru waved.

Y/n turned around abruptly. "S-Shirou?" Osaki turned back and waved at me.

I waved back casually as I walked up to them. Michiru slid off the railing and landed on the roof.

"You guys should go to bed." I stated. "It's getting pretty late, and you guys need to get registered tomorrow."

"Can't the mayor do it for them?" Michiru crossed her arms. "Like how I got registered?"

"Yes, but they need to fill in the forms and give it to the mayor."

"Why can't you give their forms to the mayor instead?"

I sighed. "I'm not an errand boy, Michiru."

She giggled and gestured to Y/n and Osaki. "Come on! Be nice to the newcomers!"

I glanced at Y/n, who was trying not to look at me for some reason. "Fine. I'll see if I can make time."

The tanuki jumped up in the air excitedly. Y/n and Osaki cheered and high-fived each other. I wonder why they were so happy.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Michiru spoke up.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Y/n, Kantaro, and I are going out tomorrow. I'm going to bring them around the city and introduce them to my friends!"

"Okay. Be careful, though. You never know what could happen."

"Yeah, we'll be careful, don't worry!" Y/n smiled.

"Good. Now, I have some news." The three of them looked at me expectantly. "There's only one room left in the Beastman Co-op. Osaki can sleep there. Y/n, there's space in my room, so you can sleep there."

[Y/n POV]

Wait, what? Did Shirou just tell me to sleep in his room? Holy shit.

"No, that's alright, she can stay in my room!" Kantaro interjected. "After all, we're close friends. Right?"

"Oh, yeah," I nodded.

"The room is small. She'll stay in my room." Shirou stated plainly.

As the two argued, Michiru nudged me with her shoulder.

"Damn, Y/n, you got some hot guys pining after you." She whispered into my ear.

I stifled a laugh. "W-What? Kantaro isn't that hot. Compared to Shirou, at least."

"Yeah, I get that. But I think I kinda like Kantaro."

"Do you have a crush on him? Already?" Michiru blushed and shook her head.

"N-Not at all! And he seems to have a crush on you."

"What do you mean? Kantaro and I are just friends."

Michiru smiled at me pitifully. "I feel bad for Kantaro. His crush is so oblivious to his feelings!"

"Okay, whatever." I turned back to the two boys, who were now in a heated argument.

"Who're you gonna choose?" Michiru asked.

"I dunno. You choose for me."

She giggled and whispered into my ear. "Just sleep in my room."

I turned to her abruptly. "What? Why?"

"There's space in my room, so why not?" She shrugged.

Michiru and I interrupted the two boys' argument and told them that I'd be sleeping in Michiru's room. They looked shocked, but then agreed.

"See you guys tomorrow!" I waved at them as Michiru brought me to her room. They waved back and headed back down into the building.

Michiru's room was relatively small, but it could fit the two of us if we really tried. I noticed that she had a lot of pictures with this other orange haired girl. I guess they were best friends.

Sooner or later though, Shirou arrived with a mattress, bedsheets, and a blanket. Michiru had lent me her extra pillow. Michiru turned to me and said,

"Hey, turn around, I'm going to change."

"Okay." I turned around and faced the desk.

I heard Michiru's clothes rustling as she slipped out of them and changed into her pajamas. I looked at the desk and saw a picture frame with a picture of Michiru and the orange haired girl.

It looked like Michiru was lying down on a hospital bed. The other girl had a broken arm and holding her other arm up with a peace sign.

"Hey Michiru, who's this girl?" I picked it up.

"Oh, she's my-,"

Michiru was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open. Michiru squealed and I turned around in shock. There was a familiar looking girl standing at the door with a glare on her face.

"Michiru?" She breathed out, "Who is that?" She pointed at me.

"N-Nazuna, that's one of my friends." Michiru replied.

"So why were you undressed in front of her?"

"I was changing into my pajamas and she wasn't even looking at me!"

I glanced back at the picture frame and realized that this was the same girl! Albeit, her hair has a different color now.

"Are you cheating on me, Michi-," The girl started.

The tanuki interrupted. "You're overreacting, Nazu!"

Cheating? Were they... dating?

"Hey, guys, calm down!" I approached them, "Look, uh, Nazuna, was it? I'm one of the new beastmen Shirou brought in from the mainland today! There were no more rooms in the house, so Michiru volunteered to let me stay in her room."

"Oh, I see...," Nazuna giggled and blushed. "I guess I did overreact. Sorry, Michi."

"It's fine. Plus, Y/n here wouldn't even try to go for me. She likes Shirou~"

My face reddened. "M-Michiru-,"

"You like Shirou?" Nazuna gasped. I nodded in response.

"Well, did you know that Shirou used to have a crush on our dearest Michiru here?" She swung an arm around Michiru. The said tanuki became flustered and tried to hide her face.

I laughed. "Did he really?"

Michiru looked at me. "Yeah."

[Michiru POV]

God, Nazuna, I never wanted to tell Y/n about that. She already has a crush on Shirou for Christ's sake! She might lose hope!

"Tell me about it!" Y/n smiled at me excitedly.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Well, I don't know how it happened, really."

_~Flashback~_

_Shirou and I were running towards Medi-Cen; there was another terrorist attack happening. A live bomb had been planted there._

_Shirou was really aggravated about this, since it was only two days after the Nirvasyl Syndrome incident. All the beastmen were supposed to be under supervision and controlled by the Medi-Cen staff._

_"How the hell would someone have snuck in a bomb in there?" Shirou growled._

_I shook my head. "I dunno, Shirou, but we gotta get that bomb out before it explodes!"_

_Once we arrived at Medi-Cen, we rushed up the stairs leading to the Nirvasyl ward. All the beastmen that were affected stayed in this ward. Shirou's nose told us the bomb had been planted there._

_We burst into the ward, seeing only a few staff members there. The police had evacuated the building in case we weren't able to defuse the bomb in time._

_"Over there!" Shirou pointed at a curtain._

_We pulled the curtain aside to see a young goat beastman lying in a hospital bed, holding on to the bomb. Well, he was strapped to the bomb. There was a timer on the bomb, which read 2:15. We only had 2 minutes left._

_"P-Please, h-help me...," A few tears streamed down his face._

_"Don't worry! We'll get this off of you in no time!" I tried to cheer him up as I reached for the bomb._

_"W-Wait!" He held a small hand out, stopping me. "T-The mister s-said if I-I t-tried to t-take it off, i-it would e-explode...,"_

_I glanced at Shirou worriedly. I had no idea what to do here. He glared at the bomb for a moment, then stared at me._

_"Can you defuse it while it's on him?" Shirou asked me. I nodded determinedly._

_Since I was an honorary member of the police force like Shirou, they had taught me a few skills to help in my missions. This was my first real mission after training for only two days, but I felt that I could do it._

_I reached for the bomb and started to work on it carefully. The child stared at me with a frightened look in his eyes. I knew that if I messed this up, he and I would both die._

_"Hurry up, we only have 1 minute left!" Shirou pushed._

_"I know, I know!"_

_-Time Skip-_

_That was absolutely terrifying. I had defused the bomb with only 15 seconds left. The goat was already sobbing, screaming out his last messages to his parents and friends._

_Shirou had left the room, following the scent of the terrorist. Ironic, when I needed his back up the most, he wasn't there._

_I was now lying down on my bed, resting. Shirou already found the terrorist and put him in jail._

_"Michiru? Are you there?" Someone knocked on my door._

_"Yeah, I'm here." I replied. I heard the door open and someone sit at the edge of my bed._

_I looked up from my pillow to see Shirou sitting there._

_"Hey, Shirou," I began, "Good job on today's mission!" He turned to me and smiled softly._

_"Thanks, Michiru. You did good as well," He looked away. I sat up in my bed and giggled._

_"Today was so scary," I started rambling on about how scared I was and how loud the kid was. I continued to tell my side of the story until I realized Shirou was staring at me intently._

_"S-Shirou?" I waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked a few times and looked away again._

_"Sorry. I just remembered I had to tell you something."_

_"What is it?" I asked._

_He rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, this is embarrassing. I'm 1000 years old and I'm asking an 18 year old for advice."_

_"What do you mean, Shirou?" He turned to me with a small blush on his face. My eyes widened and I leaned back in shock. Why the hell is he blushing?_

_"I-," He looked away and ran a hand through his hair. "There's something wrong with me."_

_"What's wrong?" I reached a hand out to touch his arm. He flinched at the contact._

_"When I'm around this person, my heart starts racing and I feel butterflies in my stomach. When she smiles at me, I feel so happy. When she cares about me, I want to care for her too. Every time she does literally anything, I can't help but smile at her. What's wrong with me, Michiru?"_

_I withdrew my hand in shock. Shirou had a crush on someone?_

_"S-Shirou, I think you're in love." I smirked at him._

_"Wait, what?"_

_I laughed. "Who's the lucky girl?"_

_"No one you need to know." He turned away, arms crossed. "But there's no way I'm in love with her. I don't fall in love."_

_"Sure, ya don't, Shirou. Sure, ya don't."_

_Shirou stood up and walked towards the door. "Thanks, anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Seeya tomorrow!" I waved as he walked out._

_Once he closed the door, I flopped back onto the bed. Who was the usually reserved Shirou in love with?_

_-Time Skip-_

_It had been a few days since Shirou had asked me that question. He hasn't talked much to me since. I had asked Nazuna for advice, but she just shrugged and said that it was normal. He didn't talk much in the first place anyway._

_I stared at the basketball hoop in front of me, and grabbed the ball. I ran up to the hoop and jumped, attempting to make a dunk shot._

_"Michiru?" Shirou spoke._

_In shock, the ball slipped out of my hand and missed the hoop. I fell to the ground and turned around. Shirou stood in front of the stairwell, staring at me._

_"Shirou!" I exclaimed and rushed towards him with my arms out._

_I brought him into a tight hug. I felt him tense up in my grasp, so I let go._

_"Are you okay?" I looked up at him worriedly, "You haven't talked to me in a while."_

_"We need to talk, Michiru." He mumbled._

_"Alright, what do you need to talk about?"_

_Shirou walked towards the railing of the roof and rested his arms there. I followed suit, then looked up at him._

_"Shirou?"_

_"I think I'm in love with you." Shirou said._

_My jaw dropped in shock. "W-What?"_

_"You told me so." He sighed, "When I'm around you, I feel... happy. I feel so safe around you. Your smile makes my stomach flip and my heart ache. I haven't felt like this in over 1000 years. You're the first woman I've ever loved since the Nirvasyl incident. I couldn't get you out of my head no matter how hard I tried. Everything about you made my cheeks burn and my heart flutter. Your smile, your eyes, your happy demeanor and amazing personality. I think I really am in love with you, Michiru."_

_I stared off into the distance. Shirou, the Silver Wolf, Anima City's savior, likes me? I need to tell him. I need to tell him that I'm dating Nazuna. God, that would break his heart._

_"Michiru, are you okay?" He snapped me out of my thoughts._

_"I-I'm so sorry, S-Shirou." I stuttered out, "I-I'm... I'm dating s-someone...,"_

_"O-Oh."_

_It was quiet. I felt so bad._

_"If you weren't dating this someone, would I have had even the smallest of chances?" He whispered._

_"I-I'm sorry, but...," I whispered back, "I'm gay, Shirou."_

_"What?" He turned to me abruptly._

_"I'm dating Nazuna,"_

_"Oh. I see. I'm sorry to bother you."_

_Shirou started to walk away, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. I rushed after him._

_"I'm so sorry, Shirou," I started._

_"No, it's alright. You're dating someone, so I understand. I'll leave you alone now."_

_"Oh...," I watched him walk back into the building._

_~Flashback end~_

"Ever since then, he's been a little colder towards Nazuna and I," I sighed, ashamed. I still felt really bad for Shirou, especially since I knew he barely opened up to anyone.

As I finished telling the story, I heard Nazuna stifle a laugh. I turned to her.

"Are you okay, Nazuna?"

"Shirou was so in love, and you just... BAM!" She held up a fist, "Broke his heart!"

"Don't be mean, Nazuna." Y/n laughed.

"Yeah, we all feel bad for him."

"Except for her, apparently," Y/n gestured towards Nazuna. We all burst into laughter.

This was going to be a fun night.

=====

[Y/n POV]

"Y/n, wake up!"

I opened my eyes ever so slightly. Looking down at me were Michiru, Nazuna, Kantaro, and Shirou.

"Is she dead?" Michiru asked.

"No, I don't think so." Shirou shook his head.

"She's not moving." Kantaro pointed out.

"Because she's sleeping. Are you three idiots?"

Nazuna grumbled. "No, you just happen to be smarter than us."

I felt someone shake me, trying to wake me up. I groaned loudly, to signal I was already awake.

"Y/n!" Michiru shouted.

"Mmm... yes?" I mumbled groggily.

Shirou sighed. "It's already 12 in the afternoon." I immediately sat up in bed, almost hitting the four beastmen around me.

"12 in the afternoon!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, you were out for almost 12 hours!" Nazuna giggled. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head.

"Good morning, Y/n," Kantaro smirked at me.

"Oh, shut up, Kantaro." I laughed.

The five of us chatted for a bit until Shirou decided to leave 'us kids' alone.

"What are we doing today?" Nazuna asked.

"Well, the three of us planned to go around and explore the city for a bit," Michiru recalled.

Kantaro stretched his arms and smiled. "We're gonna meet your friends, right?"

"Ooh, yeah, that's a great idea!" Nazuna clapped her hands.

We planned out our day for a bit, then the three left me alone in the room to get ready. I'd meet them back at the entrance of the Beastman Co-op.

Since I didn't really have clean clothes, Michiru let me borrow some clothes that she doesn't really use. I slipped her shirt and shorts on and grabbed my sneakers.

As I was about to leave the room, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I called out. The door opened to reveal Shirou standing there.

"Oh, hey, Shirou," I smiled. Inside, I was freaking out. I was in a room, alone, with Shirou.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked.

I chuckled. "You wanna come with us? We're going to go around and explore today."

"I scout after lunch," Shirou began, "But I think I can catch up later."

"S-Scout?"

"Keep watch over the city, check if there's any beastmen in trouble. Michiru's supposed to come with me, that's why I came here in the first place. She's busy, though, so I suppose it's fine if she doesn't come."

"What are you guys, police?"

"Honorary members, I suppose." He shrugged. I smiled at him.

"Well, uh, I should go now." I shuffled towards him, since he was standing by the door.

[Shirou POV]

I moved out of the way and let Y/n pass. As she walked past me, she turned back to wave goodbye. I waved back and watched her walk down into the building.

Not too soon after, I decided to head off as well.

As I walked towards the stairwell, I felt my foot step on a small object. I withdrew my foot and looked down at the floor. I had stepped on some sort of pin.

I picked it up and sniffed it. It had Y/n's scent on it, so I guess it was hers. I shoved it into my pocket and make a self-note to give it back to her later.

I walked down the stairs and stepped into the main room of the Beastman Co-op. I saw the four kids standing by the main door, chatting idly. They didn't notice me standing here, so I decided to eavesdrop.

"Oh, wait, I left something in the room. You guys go ahead, I'll meet you there!" Y/n exclaimed as she turned around to face the stairwell once more.

"I'll wait for you, Y/n." Michiru smiled. I felt a blush come to my face. God, I knew it was wrong but Michiru still had an effect on me.

Thankfully, though, it was lessening now. And for some reason I feel a little flip in my stomach around Y/n. I pray that I'm not going to fall for her. I'm pretty sure she's interested in Osaki, anyway.

"We'll go ahead already." Nazuna grinned and opened the door. "Let's go, Kantaro."

"Seeya guys later!" Y/n waved and started walking in my direction. She jumped at the sight of me.

She waved at me with a blush on her face before running up the stairs, probably to Michiru's room. I glanced back at Michiru, who was leaning against the wall next to the front door.

I sighed and slinked off to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee before heading off to scout.

"Oh, look! It's Michiru~" I heard a familiar snobby voice call out.

"What do you two want this time?" Michiru groaned.

"Come on, we just want to talk!" I turned around to see that the ocelot and impala had cornered Michiru.

"What the hell would you want to talk about with me?"

"It's about your _girlfriend_ , Nazuna."

_Word count: 3460_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls read ig 🙃
> 
> Wow it's been a while lol
> 
> Sorry for not updating in a while guys :/ I've been distracted a lot lately cuz of school and I made a weird tournament
> 
> (Lol shameless self promo alert)  
> Google Snake tournament on Aug 15, 2020, 3PM (Philippines time) We have 7 slots left (participants) so if u guys have Discord and yall wanna join just comment and I'll send you the Google form link to sign up lol
> 
> We have unlimited slots for Spectators tho so if u wanna watch just do the same thing :)
> 
> ALSOOOO
> 
> Y'all should read this Michiru x Male!Reader by l0standscared on Wattpad
> 
> Disclaimer: angsty n dark
> 
> Its very epic so u guys should vote and support his story AND FOLLOW HIM LOL
> 
> Seeya later, weebs! じゃあね!


End file.
